Dreamcatcher
center|650px Dreamcatcher *'Nombre:' **DREAMCATCHER (Internacional) **드림캐쳐 (deulimkaechyeo) en Corea. **ドリームキャッチャー (Dorīmukyatchā) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'DREAMCATCHER'?:' Haciendo referencia a su nombre como un atrapasueños pretenden eliminar toda la energía negativa y brindar al mundo buenas vibras a través de sus canciones. **'Anteriormente conocidas como: 'Minx. *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 7 chicas (6 Coreanas y 1 China) *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 13 de Enero del 2017. **'Japón:' 21 de Noviembre del 2018. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial: '''InSomnia **'¿Por qué 'InSomnia'?:' Proviene del Latín "In Somnia" lo que se traduce como "En Sueños". Representa cómo Dreamcatcher y sus fans siempre estarán juntos, creando muchos recuerdos felices incluso cuando sueñan. El fandom recibio el nombre el 10 de marzo del 2018, en su primer concierto en Seúl, "Welcome To The Dream World". *'Género:' K-Pop y Rock. *'Lema: Dream of me! (¡''Sueña conmigo''!) *'''Agencia: **Happy Face Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **Pony Canyon (Japón). Carrera Pre-debut Ninguna de las chicas fue revelada durante su pre-debut como comúnmente lo hacen otros grupos de Kpop, sino que la agencia Happy Face Entertainment las tenía como una sorpresa y solo las presentó un par de meses antes de su debut oficial diciendo la fecha en que debutarían. Durante el pre-debut del grupo no se sabía nada de las chicas, solo el número de integrantes del grupo y los nombres de cada integrante, ya que el debut de MINX no se esperaba para el 2014. Happy Face Entertainment declaró: "Con la característica de vivacidad del grupo de chicas y un carácter único, MINX llegará a la industria musical con fuerza en la segunda mitad del 2014. Pedimos mucho amor y apoyo para las chicas". 2017: Re-debut como 'Dreamcatcher' y Primer Single 'Nightmare' El 29 de noviembre, Happy Face Entertainment anunció que el grupo MINX re-debutará en el 2017 como un grupo de 7 miembros bajo el nombre de 'DREAMCATCHER'. Aparte de un cambio en el nombre y de la alineación del grupo, el grupo también ha sufrido una revisión en estilo y concepto. En el anuncio, su agencia, Happy Face Entertainment, dijo que el grupo estaría “inyectando nueva vitalidad en la escena musical con un estilo de música y género totalmente inesperado”. También usarán su experiencia acumulada para éste nuevo comienzo. El logotipo del grupo se reveló el día del anuncio, para señalar el lanzamiento en promociones de pleno. La página web oficial del grupo estará abierta el 30 de noviembre, donde fotos individuales y fotos de grupo, así como videos, serán lanzados consecutivamente hasta el debut del grupo. Durante todo el mes de diciembre se revelaron varias fotos teaser individuales de todas las integrantes en dos versiones 'Day', con un concepto relajado con las integrantes con vestidos blancos pero sin dejar de crear un ambiente misterioso, y 'Night', con las integrantes vestidas de colores oscuros y posando con miradas perdidas siguiendo con su concepto misterioso. El 3 de enero a la medianoche, DREAMCATCHER reveló un video teaser para su primer single 'Nightmare'. 'El video muestra un ambiente tétrico y oscuro con varias escenas de las integrantes interpretando a fantasmas, terminando con las integrantes juntas con vestimentas oscuras y miradas tenebrosas en lo que parece ser un ritual. El 4 de enero a la medianoche, DREAMCATCHER revelo un preview para su nuevo single álbum ''Nightmare'. El video adelanta un poco de su single debut, 'Chase Me', que será una pista rock intensa y encajará con su concepto tétrico y fuerte. Happy Face Entertainment reveló que el grupo se distinguirá de los demás grupos femeninos con su estilo femenino por un estilo oscuro y fuerte que dejará una gran impresión a la industria. El 13 de enero, DREAMCATCHER lanzó su single debut 'Nightmare' y el video musical para su canción principal 'Chase Me'. El mismo día el grupo tuvo su primera presentación a través del programa musical M! Countdown. El grupo, a pesar de ser novato, promocionó durante dos meses. 'Regreso con su segundo single 'Fall Asleep In The Mirror El 17 de marzo a la medianoche, DREAMCATCHER reveló una imagen teaser anunciando su regreso a través de sus páginas oficiales. La imagen muestra un árbol con una mitad en color y la otra en blanco y negro y el título de la imagen muestra los números #"0405" y "#1800", que pueden hacer referencia a la fecha del regreso el 5 de abril a las 18:00. El 19 de marzo, DREAMCATCHER reveló una serie de imágenes teaser con un estilo fresco y luminoso, donde predomina el blanco. El 22 de marzo, DREAMCATCHER reveló otra serie de fotos teasers donde, ésta vez, el grupo tiene un concepto oscuro y misterioso y las integrantes visten trajes negros posando en habitaciones abandonadas. El 27 de marzo a la medianoche, DREAMCATCHER reveló imágenes teaser conceptuales grupales. Las integrantes son Siyeon y Yoohyeon y las imágenes teaser muestran un concepto evocador y vintage, con un aspecto más moderno, rodeadas de grandes campos que aumentan la belleza de las imágenes. El 28 de marzo a la medianoche, se revelaron mas imágenes conceptuales para las integrantes JiU (líder), Handong y Dami. El 29 de marzo a la medianoche, se revelaron las últimas imágenes conceptuales, mostrando a las integrantes SuA y Gahyeon (maknae). El 30 de marzo a la medianoche, DREAMCATCHER reveló la lista de la canciones para su segundo single, '''Fall Asleep In The Mirror'. El nuevo sencillo tendrá cuatro canciones: la intro, "My Toys"; la canción principal, Good Night; "Lullaby" y el instrumental de "Good Night". "My Toys" tendrá un solo de guitarra y se espera que poco a poco se disuelva en el metal rock de la canción principal, Good Night. El sencillo acaba con "Lullaby", una balada sobre un corazón que no quiere despertarse de un sueño. El 1 de marzo a la medianoche, DREAMCATCHER reveló un video teaser para Good Night. La historia parece ser una continución de su primer video, Chase Me, donde aparece de nuevo el actor Jo Dong Hyuk en busca de las integrantes. El 3 de abril a la medianoche, DREAMCATCHER reveló un segundo video teaser para Good Night. El video es mucho más espeluznante que el primero, motrando muchos elementos de horror, y se pueden escuchar gritos de fondo. El video termina con un tenue susurro de "My toys" (mis juguetes). El 5 de abril, DREAMCATCHER hizo su regresó con su segundo single Fall Asleep In The Mirror y el video musical para su canción principal Good Night. El mismo día el grupo tuvo su presentación de regreso a través del programa musical Show Champion. 'Regreso con su Primer Mini-Álbum 'Prequel El 7 de julio, DREAMCATCHER reveló a través de una imagen teaser el horario de regreso del grupo con su primer mini álbum, "prequel". DREAMCATCHER tendrá su gran regreso el 27 de julio. El 10 de julio, DREAMCATCHER publicó fotos individuales mostrando a las integrantes en un bosque con una imagen inocente y pura, vestidas con vestidos blancos. Las imágenes fueron publicadas en sus páginas oficiales con el hashtag: “before" (antes). El 12 de julio, DREAMCATCHER publicó las segundas fotos individuales en sus páginas oficiales con el hashtag: “After" (después), que completan sus dos conceptos. Las fotos muestran esta vez un concepto oscuro y melancólico. El 17 de julio, DREAMCATCHER reveló un teaser spoiler: la imagen es una nota escrita de una madre preocupada a una hija, lo cual aumenta la vibra misteriosa en los teasers de Dreamcatcher. El 18 de julio, DREAMCATCHER reveló un segundo teaser spoiler: la imagen revela dos frases cortas, “Before & After” (Antes y Después) y “Flying Up” (Volando alto), escritas en trozos de papel. El 20 de julio a la medianoche, DREAMCATHCER reveló un video trailer para su canción principal “Fly High”. El trailer presenta un ligero y feliz concepto de verano, mostrando a las integrantes jugando entre ellas en una gran mansión. El 21 de julio a la medianoche, DREAMCATHCER reveló un segundo video trailer para su canción principal, “Fly High”. El segundo trailer muestra un concepto mas tétrico y oscuro, mostrando a una niña perdida que avanza a la casa donde las integrantes disfrutan de su tiempo. El 27 de julio, DREAMCATCHER reveló su primer miniálbum, "Prequel", y el video musical para su canción principal "Fly High". El video musical cuenta la historia de una niña perdida que ahora, como fantasma, busca a su madre. DREAMCATCHER tuvo su presentación de regreso el mismo día a través del programa musical M! Countdown. '''Primera Gira mundial - "Fly High"' El 1 de agosto, su agencia, Happy Face Entertainment, reveló que después que terminen las promociones de su primer mini-álbum, “Prequel”, saldrán en una gira mundial. Su primera parada será Japón, donde comenzaron sus promociones en el extranjero. También visitarán otros países, no sólo en Asia, sino también en Sudamérica y Europa. Terminarán la gira con un concierto en Corea al final del año. Happy Face Entertainment comentó: “''Gracias al amor y la atención que le han dado a DreamCatcher, serán capaces de dar el gran paso de ir a una gira mundial. Tanto DreamCatcher como Happy Face Entertainment pagarán el amor con el mejor contenido, así que por favor manténganse atentos a nosotros''”. Ingreso y salida del grupo a MIXNINE El día 3 de octubre, la agencia Happy Face Entertainment anunció a través de su página oficial que las chicas aparecerían en MIXNINE después de que se vieron algunos teasers del programa donde ellas aparecían. La empresa dijo "Nuestra empresa esta trabajando duro, tanto trainees como las chicas están preocupadas por aparecer en el programa, pero es una gran oportunidad para ellas. Fue una decisión difícil pero al final tanto las chicas como la agencia llegaron al acuerdo de participar". La empresa se disculpó por anunciar la noticia tan tarde pero también anunciaron que las promociones del grupo seguirían normalmente. Lamentablemente, solo Ji U,Dami,Yoo Hyeon y Si Yeon lograron pasar la audición, donde Yoo Hyeon quedó en el grupo debut, Si Yeon quedó en la clase B, Ji U en la clase C y Dami en la clase A. El 10 de diciembre de 2017, la agencia del grupo confirmó la salida de las chicas del programa MIXNINE ''debido a que no pudieron coordinar las grabaciones del programa con las promociones en el extranjero. '''2018: Single especial por el 1er Aniversario' El 4 de Enero, la agencia Happy Face Entertainment anunció a través de su página oficial que Dreamcatcher sacará un single especial el 12 de Enero por su aniversario. Desde el 4 hasta el 11, liberaron una serie de imágenes promocionando del sencillo, en las cuales cada miembro escribía en una hoja de papel y en la parte de arriba del escritorio había un libro. A las 6 p.m. KST del 12 de enero, revelaron el nuevo sencillo digital especial “Full Moon” junto con un escalofriante video promocional de la canción. El video termina con el emocionante mensaje “Regreso en marzo”. 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini Álbum 'Escape the ERA El 24 de abril, DREAMCATCHER lanzó una misteriosa foto titulada “Mystery Code #01” a través de sus páginas oficiales. La imagen incluye una mesa con dominós y antigüedades, una continuación del concepto de inspiración vintage y espeluznante del grupo. El 27 de abril a la medianoche, DREAMCATCHER reveló a través de sus páginas oficiales la agenda oficial para su regreso con su segundo mini álbum, titulado "Escape the ERA", el 10 de mayo. El 2 de mayo a la medianoche, DREAMCATCHER reveló un video trailer titulado "YOU AND I". El breve video muestra una lujosa casa de noche aparentemente vacia, donde las integrantes deambulan. De fondo se puede escuchar una melodía de una caja musical. El 4 de mayo, DREAMCATCHER reveló la lista de canciones de su segundo mini álbum, "Escape the ERA". El álbum contendrá seis pistas, incluyendo la canción principal, titulada "YOU AND I". El 8 de mayo a la medianoche, DREAMCATCHER reveló un audio adelanto de cada canción incluida en su segundo mini álbum, titulado "Escape the ERA". El 9 de mayo a la medianoche, DREAMCATCHER reveló un video teaser para "YOU AND I". El breve video muestra una previa de la coreografia de la canción, además de varias escenas de las integrantes en lo que parece ser una mansión encantada. El 10 de mayo a las 6 p.m., DREAMCATCHER lanzó su segundo mini álbum, “Escape the ERA”, junto al vídeo musical de su canción principal, "You And I". “You and I” es una canción metal rock con unos sonidos de orquesta impresionantes. Las letras hablan sobre asegurarse de estar al lado de alguien sin importar la situación. El mismo día, el grupo realizó su showcase y tuvo su primera presentación de regreso a través del programa musical M! Countdown. 'Segunda Gira mundial - "Welcome to the Dream World" El grupo anunció el 17 de mayo a través de Twitter que saludarán a sus admiradores en la región de América Latina en julio y agosto de 2018. La gira, que llevaria por nombre '''"Welcome to the Dream World", visitaria Taipei (Taiwan) y Tokio (Japón). Luego se embarcara un viaje a LatinoAmérica, donde DreamCatcher visitará del 27 Julio al 5 de Agosto cinco ciudades (Buenos Aires, Santiago, Lima, Bogotá y Ciudad de Panamá). 'Regreso con su Tercer Mini Álbum' ''Alone In The City' El 2 de septiembre, el grupo sorprendió a sus fans con su primer teaser para su próximo regreso. La intrigante imagen, que se describe solo como “Mystery Code #01”, presenta un libro bloqueado medio enterrado en arena negra. Después de terminar su trilogía de “Nightmare” con “You and I” a principios de este año, DreamCatcher anunció previamente que su próxima reaparición dará inicio a una nueva era para el grupo. El dia 5 de septiembre Dreamcatcher confirmo que regresarían el 20 de septiembre relevando sus actividades hasta la fecha de estreno. El dia 10 y 11 de septiembre se revelaron las Teaser image A1 y A2 donde light ver. El 12 se reveo el Trailer A, donde nos muestran a Yoohyeon, donde baja de una camienota y se baja a toma acariciar una plantas y concluye tomando una foto. El 13 y 14 de septiembre se revelaron las Teaser image B1 y B2 donde shade ver. El 15 de septiembre se revela el Trailer B, donde se aprecia a Ji-U, en un ambieto mas oscuro en el decsierto. El 17 de septiembre se revelo el Hignlight Medley, donde nos presenta 4 nuevas canciones, un intro y el instrumental de su canción principal "What". El 18 de septiembre se revelo el dance spoiler de su canción principal "What" y El 19 de septiembre a las 6 p.m (KST), el teaser M/V de "What". 20 de septiembre a las 6 p.m., DREAMCATCHER lanzó su tercer mini álbum, “Alone In The City”, junto al vídeo musical de su canción principal, "What". Una canción que mezcla metal rock con unos sonidos mas electronicos, abriendo una era para el grupo. El mismo día, el grupo realizó su showcase y tuvo su primera presentación de regreso a través del programa musical M! Countdown. 'Debut en Japón con un single ''ver El 5 de octubre, se anunció que Dreamcatcher debutaría en Japón en noviembre con una versión japonesa de su sencillo "What". Su debut CON el single japonés se fue lanzado el dia 21 de noviembre, el cual cuenta con tres versiones de este (Regular edition, Type A y Type B). Aparte de la versión japonesa de "What", Dreamcatcher también incluyo la versión japonesa de "Chase Me", y una canción adicional titulada "I Miss You". Integrantes thumb|center|600px '''De izquierda a derecha: Su-A, Handong, Si yeon, Ji-U, Yoo Hyeon, Gahyeon, Dami. *Ji U (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Su-A (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Si Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Handong (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yoo Hyeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Dami (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Gahyeon (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía DreamCatcher Corea Mini Álbum Single Japón Single Discografía MINX Mini Álbum Single Programas de TV * Up Cheer 樂 Concert (KBS) (11.12.2018) * Game Idol Olympics (OGN) (30.11.2018 & 01.12.2018) * Immortal Songs (KBS2) 03.11.2018 * Idol of Asia (Mtv Taiwan) 18.07.2018 * Idol Show K-Rush (KBS Tv) 15.06.2018 * Dünyanın Haberi (NTV Turkey) 31.05.2018 * Weekly Idol (' '''MBCevery 1) 23.05.2018 Ep.356 * Fact in Star (TBS TV) 23.05.2018 * Idol of Asia (Mtv Taiwan) 15.03.2018 * After School Club (Arirang TV) 02.01.2018 * MIXNINE (JTBC) * Fact in Star (TBS TV) 08.09.2017 * After School Club (Arirang TV) 18.04.2017 Reality Show * Dreamcatcher's Note (Youtube) Photobook *DREAMCATCHER - ''CENTER OF THE TIME (2018) Programas de Radio * (SBS Power FM) Power up Concert (21.10.2018) * (MBC Radio) Idol Radio (18.10.2018) * (KMF) Bounce Bounce (13.10.2018) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin (11.10.2018) * (SBS Radio) NCT`s NIGHT NIGHT! (10.10.2018) * (Arirang Radio) Super K-pop (01.10.2018) * (SBS Love FM) World Cup Special Public (18.06.2018) * (SBS Radio) Young Street (21.05.2018) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin (21.05.2018) * MBC Tei's Dreaming Radio (17.08.2017) * (Arirang Radio) k-Poopin (31.07.2017) * MBC Tei's Dreaming Radio (19.04.2017) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin (10.04.2017) * (KBS Cool FM) Kiss the Radio (12.02.2017) * (Arirang Radio) Sound K (09.02.2017) * (Arirang Radio) Hot Beat (28.01.2017) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin (16.01.2017) * (SBS Power FM) Cultwoshow (14.01.2017) Magazines * BNT International Magazine (06.07.2018) * M Kwave No.51 (2018) * HIM Military Culture Magazine (30.08.2017) * BNT International Magazine (15.02.2017) Tour *'Dreamcatcher 1st Tour "Fly High" 2017-2018' **30 Septiembre - Osaka, Japón - Big Cat **09 Octubre - Tokio, Japón - Harajuku Quest Hall **01 Diciembre - Recife, Brasil - Hotel Jangadeiro **03 Diciembre - Río de Janeiro, Brasil - Maison de France **05 Diciembre - Brasilia, Brasil - Hotel Mercure Lider **08 Diciembre - São Paulo, Brasil - Teatro Ressurreição **09 Diciembre - São Paulo, Brasil - Tropical Butanta **14 Febrero - Londres, Inglaterra - ULU Live **16 Febrero - Lisboa, Portugal - LAV Lisboa Ao Vivo **18 Febrero - Madrid, España - Sala Rivera **21 Febrero - Amsterdam, Holanda - Melkweg **22 Febrero - Berlín, Alemania - Columbia Theater **23 Febrero - Varsovia, Polonia - Palladium **25 Febrero - París, Francia - Le Trianon * 1s Concert In Seoul "Welcome To The Dream World" 2018 ** 10 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square * Dreamcatcher 2nd Tour "Welcome To The Dream World" 2018 ** 21 Junio - Taipei City - Taiwán - Legacy Taipei ** 14 Julio - Tokio - Japon - Akasaka Blitz ** 27 Julio - Buenos Aires, Argentina'' - El Teatro de Flores'' ** 29 Julio - Santiago, Chile - Club Chocolate ** 1 Agosto - Lima, Perú - Maracaná ** 3 Agosto - Bogotá, Colombia - Teatro ECCI El Dorado ** 5 Agosto - Ciudad de Panamá, Panamá - Teatro la Huaca Conciertos Participativos *Yookwoo White Family Day (13.12.2018) *Concert for exam takers (11.12.2018) *K-Girls Fes 2018 in Japan (11.11.2018) *Jeju Hallyu Festival (04.11.2018) *Incheon Teenager Promotion Mission Festival (03.11.2018) *SongTan Festival 2018 (13.10.2018) *One Heart Festival (11.10.2018) *Ground Army Festival (08.10.2018) *MU:CON X AMN (12.09.2018) *2018 Hallyu Pop Fest in Singapur (09.09.2018) *Chuncheon Kpop Mega Concert (01.09.2018) *2018 Leisure Chunchein Kpop Mega Concert (25.08.2018) *Kcon L.A (12.08.2018) *The Bingo Music Festival in Vietnam (07.07.2018) *2018 Dream Concert (12.05.2018) *2018 Peace Concert (Gangwondo) (06.05.2018) *2018 C-Festival (28.04.2018) *Korean&Vietnam Kpop Friendship Concert in Vietnam (08.11.2017) *Army Air Operations Command (13.10.2017) *MU:CON AMN Concert (07.10.2017) *MU:CON A.M.N (27.09.2017) *Guro G-Festival: Asia Dream Concert (24.09.2017) *MU:CON A.M.N Big Concert (23.09.2017) *Sky Festival (03.09.2017) *Girls Live Concert in Busan (31.08.2017) *Hongdae Live Busking Day (27.08.2017) *Girls Live Concert in Seoul (19.08.2017) *Jeonju Ultimate Music Festival (05.08.2017) *Genie MUSIC STREET Festival (06.08.2017) *Korea Taekwondo Association (03.08.2017) *Jinwicheon Festival (03.06.2017) *World Friends Music Festival (02.06.2017) *Hwaseong Boat Festival (01.06.2017) *Army 7th Division 68th Anniversary Concert (05.07.2017) *U20 World Cup Korean Official Cheer (30.05.2017) * KCON Japón 2017 (20.05.2017) *Banpo Hangang Park (22.04.2017) *29th Festivals Chuncheon Education and Culture Center (30.03.2017) *Seoul Race Track - Everyday Live Concert (14.10.14) *KPOP EXPO IN ASIA (21.09.14) Premios Curiosidades * Es el segundo grupo de chicas de Happy Face Entertainment, luego de Dal☆Shabet. * Cada integrante tiene un papel en las pesadillas: ** Ji U (Soñar que eres perseguido por alguien desconocido) ** Su-A (Soñar que estás atado) ** Si Yeon (Soñar que estás encerrado en un espacio estrecho) ** Handong (Soñar que eres observado) ** Yoo Hyeon (Soñar que estás perdido en un lugar desconocido) ** Dami (Soñar que tienes cicatrices en todo tu cuerpo) ** Gahyeon (Soñar que estás cayendo de un lugar alto) * Celebraron el aniversario de 100 días de estar juntas, junto con un grupo de fans, respondiendo preguntas y jugando. *En su canción Re-debut Chase Me y su segundo sencillo Good Night, el protagonista del video es el actor Jo Dong Hyuk. *Hicieron un cover de la canción Lucky Strike de Maroon 5, añadiendo sus propios coros y armonías, ademas de un baile que encaja perfectamente con el ritmo de la canción. *Realizaron un cover de la cancion Into The New World de Girls' Generation, el cual presentaron primero en el programa The Show para después lanzar un clip especial del mismo. *La canción principal de su segundo single, Good Night, se posiciona en el primer lugar en el K-pop charts de Chile en iTunes después de tres días de su lanzamiento. *Muchos nuevos fans quedaron sorprendidos con la habilidad de SuA en el rap de Good night, ya que no sabían que era rapera antes de que MINX re-debutara en DreamCatcher. *El single debut "Nightmare", según el portal Gaon Chart, hasta el mes de marzo ha vendido un total de 3.576 copias. *El grupo viajo a Paris para grabar el video musical de "Fly High". *Su Mini-Álbum "Prequel" '''entró en en la lista mundial de álbumes de Billboard, ocupando el puesto número 5, después de su lanzamiento el 27 de julio. *"Prequel", se posicionó en el primer lugar en la lista de Álbums K-Pop de iTunes en Estados Unidos y su single '"Fly High" '''logró llegar en el quinto lugar de la lista de canciones K-pop de iTunes. *El 12 de septiembre de 2017, vendieron la totalidad de asientos en su evento de firmas con fans en Brasil, en tan solo 10 minutos. *Fueron embajadoras oficiales de la provincia de Gangwon para los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno 2018. *Las integrantes de DREAMCATCHER y concursantes de “MIXNINE”, JiU (Kim Min Ji), Yoohyeon, Siyeon y Dami (Lee Yoo Bin) no participarán en la segunda misión. El motivo fue debido a sus conciertos en Brasil, que comenzaron en Recife el 1ro de diciembre y luego continuaron en Río de Janeiro, Brasilia y finalizaron en São Paulo el 8 de diciembre. Como resultado, ellas no recibirán puntos de la misión, la cual recientemente revelaron en una vista previa de “MIXNINE. Tampoco habrá penalizaciones adicionales. Los conciertos de Brasil se programaron antes de que DreamCatcher se uniera a “MIXNINE” y el conflicto de horario fue comunicado de antemano al personal de la producción del programa, quienes no tuvieron problema alguno con eso. *Ingresaron en la '''Revista DAZED '''en The 20 Best K-pop Songs of 2017 con su canción “Chase Me”, así logrando posicionarse en el lugar #15. *Aparece en la lista '"The Best K-pop Songs of 2017: Critics' Picks" 'de Billboard, ocupando el puesto #19 con su canción, “Chase Me” (Nightmare). *Entró en la lista '"10 Best New K-pop Acts in 2017" '''de Billboard, ocupando el puesto #3. "En una industria donde muchos actos se reinventan conceptualmente con cada lanzamiento, '''Dreamcatcher dió un paso más: anteriormente conocido como MINX, un quinteto que comenzó en 2014, el ahora acto de siete miembros recreó su identidad a principios de este año, y se convirtió en favorito de los fanáticos". *Las entradas para su Fan Meeting del 1er Aniversario se agotaron en menos de 1 minuto. *A pocas horas de ser relevado el sencillo “Full Moon”, se posicionó en el iTunes Kpop Song Chart en diferentes paises; adema's '''se ubicó en el charted #5 en Naver Music for people in their 20s, se colocó en el puesto #78 en Bugs y se posicionó #1 en MelOn Rock/Metal. *En la página de ('MY MUSIC TASTE),' está en el top 5, de los grupos femeninos de kpop mas solicitados. *En la lista de "Girl Group Cumulative Album Sales" del 2017, aparecen vendiendo más de 21,628, así logrando ocupar la posición 17 de 20 en dicha lista. *El 10 de marzo del 2018, en su primer concierto en Seúl "Welcome To My Dream World", se dio a conocer que el nombre del fandom es "In Somnia" que en latín significa "En Sueños". *En su primer concierto en Seúl, tanto grupos de Fandom locales como del exterior, exibieron sus dedicatorias con altares de arroz en honor hacia ellas. *Su minu álbum "'악몽・Escape the ERA", se posicionó en el 'iTunes Kpop Album Chart '''en varios paises y entrar a Charts Coreanos, #1 Hanteo, #2 Mnet Rock Charts, #3 Synara, #21 en Bugs y #7 en Melon Daily Rock/Metal. *Su '"YOU AND I" logró llegar a 1 millón de views en tan solo 50 horas. *Son el primer grupo de chicas de kpop que han hecho una gira por Europa. *Hicieron una gira por latinoamérica entre Julio y agosto del 2018; donde recorrieron 5 paises. (Argentina, Chile, Perú, Colombia y Panamá.) *Al finalizar su gira latinoamericana hicieron su primer Fansing en LA y seguido participaron en la KCON en LA. *Lograron crear su primer photobook con alianza de la pagina My Music Taste, donde la meta era de 20k dolares y se lograron llegar a dicha cantidad en tan solo 1 hora. Alcanzaron un financiamiento de más de 100k usd. *El 27 de Septiembre liberaron un Special Clip que fue grabado en su tour por latinoamerica donde interpretaron la canción 'There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back' de Shawn Mendes. *Por segundo año consecutivo, ingresaron en la Revista DAZED 'en The 20 Best K-pop Songs of 2018 con su canción ''“What”, logrando posicionarse en el lugar #19. *En la lista de "Girl Group Cumulative Album Sales" del 2018, aparecen vendiendo más de 58,983, logrando ocupar la posición #15. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Japón *Instagram Oficial *Youku Oficial *Cafe Daum *V Live Oficial Galería DREAM CATCHER1.jpg DREAM CATCHER2.jpg DREAM CATCHER3.jpg DREAM_CATCHER5.jpg DREAM CATCHER4.jpg Dreamcatcher5.jpg Dreamcatcher6.jpg Dreamcatcher7.jpg Videografía '''Dream Catcher Corea DREAMCATCHER - Chase Me|Chase Me DREAMCATCHER - Chase Me (Dance Version)|Chase Me (Dance Ver.) Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) Emotion (소원하나)|Emotion (Special Clip) Dreamcatcher - GOOD NIGHT|Good Night Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) - GOOD NIGHT 안무 영상(Dance Video)|Good Night (Dance Ver.) Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'Lullaby'|Lullaby (Special Clip) Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) '날아올라 (Fly high)' MV|Fly High Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) - '날아올라(Fly high)' 안무 영상(Dance Video)|Fly High (Dance Ver.) Japón MV Dreamcatcher「What-Japanese ver.-」| What (Japanese Ver.) MINX MV 밍스(MINX) 우리 집에 왜 왔니? (Why Did You Come To My Home?)|Why Did You Come To My Home MV 밍스(MINX) Love Shake|Love Shake 밍스(MINX) - Love Shake (Dance Ver.)|Love Shake (Dance Ver.) Categoría:Happy Face Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2017 Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KRock Categoría:Pony Canyon Categoría:JDebut2018